A simple melody
by Windfighter
Summary: Touma was a genius. Masaru, not so much. A flaw in Touma's plan made the two get closer as hidden feelings finally made their way to the surface.


I don't really know what started this story. I wanted to write a Touma/Masaru-lovefic, because there isn't enough of them, but after the first ten sentences I lost control over it. So I'm not 100% happy with how it turned out, but I still had fun writing it. Hopefully you find it enjoyable to read!

* * *

Touma's eye twitched. It seemed like Masaru would do anything in his power to irritate him. Well, this time he wouldn't fall for it. This time he would focus on the mission, even if he had to throw the other boy into the fire. Perhaps he would do that anyway.  
-So yesterday, I had to turn down like ten girls! They were all hot, but how would it have looked if I went out with all of them at the same time?  
Touma left the question unanswered, knowing Masaru wasn't really asking for an answer anyway.  
-Their breasts were like this big!  
Masaru's hands were suddenly thrown into Touma's face as the brown-haired boy tried to explain precisely how hot the girls had been.  
-Argh, Masaru, try to focus, will you? This is an important mission! Why they sent you along I have my doubts about, but now that you're here, stay out of my way, don't talk to me, and FOLLOW MY INSTRUCTIONS!  
-Sheesh, what crawled up your ass and bit you?  
Touma's eye twitched again.  
-You did.  
...Did he just say that out loud? Masaru laughed.  
-Touma, you're not half as hot as the girls were, no way I'd bite your ass!  
If looks could kill Masaru would drop dead. Touma decided right there that if there was any crossfire going on at the scene, Masaru would get thrown in the middle of it. They walked in a blessed silence for a few minutes, then Masaru opened his mouth again.  
-Either way, even if it wasn't for me looking stupid with ten girls hanging at my arms, I'd have turned them down anyway.  
Touma looked stumped for a moment. Was Masaru being serious, for once? He decieded that perhaps he could try and uphold his end of the conversation, at least for a short while.  
-While your love-life is off little interest to me, may I inquire about the reason behind that?  
Masaru hesitated, before taking a deep breath.  
-I'mkindaalreadyintosomeone.  
-Excuse me? I don't speak idiot.  
Masaru blushed and looked as if he wanted to punch Touma, but was held back by something.  
-I already have my eyes on someone else.  
-Oh?  
The two boys walked in silence for a while, neither really wanting to push the subject. The pressing silence didn't help either's mood, so Touma went for the obvious question.  
-Is it Yoshino?  
-No way, man, she scares the crap out of me! If I were in charge I'd drop her off our team as soon as possible! She and Ikuto can form their own team.  
Once again silence fell between them. Touma didn't want to ask anything more, he probably didn't know whoever it was anyway, and he needed to focus on the task at hand. Why Masaru stayed silent was a question only the gods could answer.  
-Headquarter to Touma. You're closing in on the position. Over.  
-Touma to headquarter. Preparing engagement. Over and Out. Gaomon, are you ready?  
-Sir, yes, sir.  
-We'll use plan Delta. Force him towards the warehouse. He won't be able to escape from there. Masaru...  
Touma looked quickly at his DATS-partner before sighing.  
-Don't do anything until we get into the warehouse. I don't need you screwing up my plan.  
Masaru rolled his eyes.  
-Sir, yes, sir.  
-Very funny, Masaru.  
Once again, silence. They could here the screams further down the road. Without any given signal the two boys started to run alongside each other. Upon reaching the destination they both stopped, as if they had run into an invisible wall.  
-There's two of them?  
-Are you scared, Touma? Don't worry, you'll stay safe back here while I finish them off!  
Touma grabbed Masaru's collar before the hot-headed boy could run off.  
-Masaru, I told you to follow my instructions.  
Without releasing his grip on Masaru he took out his digivice.  
-Gaomon, realize!  
Gaomon came out from the digivice and stood still, awaiting further instructions. Touma seemed to calculate the situation, while Masaru twisted around in his grip, trying to break free.  
-Alright, Masaru, stop squirming! Please listen to me for once.  
Masaru rolled his eyes.  
-Fine, I'll listen.  
-AND do as I tell you.  
-Can't promise that though. You're not always the sharpest tool in the shed, you know.  
Touma grunted, but at least Masaru would listen to him. He would have to settle for that. He released his grip and Masaru stood silently beside him.  
-What are you waiting for? Bring out Agumon so he get to hear the plan as well!  
Just as Touma had done moments ago, Masaru grabbed his digivice and Agumon jumped out from it. Touma seemed a bit satisfied.  
-Here's the deal. Those two rely mostly on ranged attacks, so if we get close they'll want to back away. We'll use this to drive them into the warehouse. It's been abandoned for years, so no bypassers will get hurt if we restrict our battle to that area.  
-Thank you, captain obvious. Now let's roll!  
Once again Touma grabbed Masaru's collar to stop the other boy from running into unknown terrain.  
-Masaru... Can you PLEASE be serious, just this one time?  
He let out a sigh, knowing it was not possible. He still proceeded with explaining the plan.  
-We can't attack them from two different sides, since our attacks cancel each other out, so we'll have to corner them. So if I ask you two to change your position you do so without questioning! No improvisation. We'll do this battle my way, otherwise someone will get hurt.  
-...Fine.  
Touma blinked. He had expected a fight to break out, not the other boy admitting defeat before they even started. Masaru hit him square in the shoulder, lightly.  
-Let's get on with it, before they hurt the bypassers.  
-Masaru...  
Touma shook his head, he didn't have anything more to say for the moment. Quietly he urged Gaomon and Agumon into the battle, their human partners following closely.

-Argh, Masaru, I know you need to hit them to activate your digisoul, but be careful!  
Masaru grunted where he laid on the ground below the other boy. Touma got off Masaru and turned his eyes towards the battle again. Masaru slowly, and frustrated, got up to stand beside him. This was the third attack the blonde had saved the brunette from, and it hurt Masaru's pride.  
-It's not my fault that they move more than the other digimons we have fought.  
-Masaru, digimons are not stupid. They learn.  
He glanced at his partner.  
-More than one can say about you.  
Masaru seemed to boil and Touma smiled slyly before turning back to the battle. He knew Gaogamon could take care of himself, but he wanted to contain at least some control over the situation. Agumon was running around the werehouse, trying to stay away from attacks, and blasting the foes with his pepper breath. Mostly he was unsuccessful, but he proved to be a good distraction in order for Gaogamon to get some hits in. Touma quickly pulled Masaru out of the way for an other attack that came flying towards the two.  
-Alright, Masaru, listen.  
Masaru looked away, his stubborn side having taken controll over him. Touma let out a sigh and massaged his temples.  
-Masaru, Gaogamon cannot finish this battle by himself, so we need you to manage to activate your digisoul.  
-Took you this long to figure that out?  
-Masaru...  
Touma's voice was threatening, but Masaru shrugged.  
-Had expected more from our team's great genius. Guess you're not that smart after all.  
-Masaru, can we take this argument at a later time? There is a mission that needs completion and we need to work together for it.  
-You just sit back and let Daimon Masaru-sama handle this! I'll show you how it's done!  
Masaru was about to run off again, but was stopped as Touma once again grabbed his collar.  
-We already know what happens when you jump head-first into this battle, you have tried. Three times! I will not stand beside looking as you recklessly put your life to danger when it can be done more safetly.  
Masaru rolled his eyes, something he had found he did a lot when around the blonde boy. Touma released his collar, and Masaru stayed.  
-Alright, I'll listen. Your plans seem to have some credibility at least.  
Credi... Did... Did Masaru just use a big word? Touma blinked surprised but quickly shook it off.  
-You need to get behind them.  
Slowly, Masaru raised his right eyebrow.  
-And how, master?  
-Masaru, stop trying to imitate Gaomon. You sound ridiculous.  
Masaru noticed a small smile playing on Toumas lips. It made him feel kinda fuzzy inside. Not that he would admit to it. Touma let out a small sigh before he continued.  
-Try to stay behind the boxes as long as possible. We'll try to get them to focus their attacks the other way. Gaogamon, maneuver Beta!  
Gaogamon made a quick roll, gracefully evading an incomming attack, before countering it. Touma pushed Masaru away, before running in the other direction. He found a rock laying on the ground and threw it at the digimon. It wasn't his smartest move, but he had to distract them.  
-Hey! Your mommas are so ugly they could make onions cry!  
Masaru nearly stopped when he heard Touma. He had never guessed the blonde would sink so low that he'd use your momma-jokes. As a crash echoed through the warehouse he regained his focus and continued running. Touma's voice was drowned in the sound of the battle. His feet landed on top of a box before he took flight. His fist collided with their foe and he felt a warm feeling tickle his body. His digisoul.  
-Agumon! DNA Charge!  
The evolution went quick, and Geogreymon caught him with his tail before he hit the ground.  
-Aniki, back away, I've got this now!  
Masaru didn't need to be told twice. He trusted that his digimon could handle this, especially when Gaogamon would be there to back him up. Quickly he backed away, not that he was out of harms way a bit further away, since they still relied on ranged attacks, but he'd have more time to react. Speaking of reacting... Masaru's eyes swept over the warehouse when he was at a good enough distance.  
-Touma?  
No answer. He called a bit louder. The only answer he got were the sounds from the battle. Panic slowly crept along his spine. This... had probably not been part of the plan. He looked at the battle. It was perfect. The foes were cornered. They had them. They needed to call the finishing shot.  
-Gaogamon, GeoGreymon!  
Both digimons were quickly at his side, knowing that's what he wanted, although confused by the lack of Touma's demanding voice.  
-CHARGE!  
The digimons' attack collided into a large ray of death. The two foes trapped within. Data slowly decoded itself. Finally, two big eggs. Agumon and Gaomon breathed heavily, but Masaru was busy, his mind elsewhere. His eyes swept over the warehouse, glueing themself to a broken and burnt box. Slowly, worriedly, he went over there, afraid of what he would find. Touma smiled lightly at him.  
-Could we... save the argument some more?  
Masaru went over to Touma, helped him to settle up. The blonde let out a silent gasp of pain, but tried his best to mask it. Gaomon was quickly at his master's side, worrying over him, trying to figure out what was wrong, and Touma just closed his eyes, in too much pain to answer. Masaru carefully took the communicator Touma held in his hand.  
-Masaru to head quarter. Mission accomplished.  
He glanced at Touma, while waiting for an answer.  
-Over.  
Touma's voice was not more than a whisper.  
-You need to say "Over".  
-Oh, ah. Over.  
Touma almost laughed, but it turned to a cough instead. He clenched his arm over his chest.  
-Well done. Please report to the Head Quarter quickly. Over.  
Masaru's eyes scanned over Touma before he shook his head.  
-Afraid we can't. We've got a very important appointment. Ey, Touma, feel good enough to stand?  
-Over.  
His voice was still only a whisper and Masaru shivered, only ever seen the boy in pain once before and even then he was not this weak.  
-Oh, yeah. Over.  
He turned off the communicator, before realizing that they could perhaps have helped out. Touma closed his eyes again.  
-Sorry... Masaru...  
-You're not dying on me, are you?  
Touma coughed again, although it was ment as a laugh.  
-Haven't planned to.  
-You do look like hell though.  
Masaru let his eyes sweep over the blonde boy again. His clothes was torn, blood was pouring from several wounds all over his body, parts of his arms had burnmarks, his right arm had apparently gained a couple new joints. Touma smiled weakly again when he saw Masaru's worried glance.  
-Don't think I'll play any piano for a while.  
Masaru returned the smile.  
-Just relax and I'll call back to the head quarter for help.  
Touma gave a small nod, his eyes unwillingly closing. Gaomon stood protectivly next to him, and Masaru made the call, happy that the other boy wouldn't hate him for it.

Yoshino grunted when Masaru ONCE AGAIN paced the computer room.  
-Masaru, stop that, it's aggravating!  
Masaru gave her an angry glare and continued his pacing. He was half aware that everyone in the room was staring at him, but for the moment he didn't care. For each round around the room he shot a glance towards the door, hoping to see it slide open. No one had seen Touma for the last two weeks and it was starting to get to Masaru, he was starting to get worried. Well... More worried. He hadn't really understood how badly damaged the blonde boy was.  
-Masaru, stop that!  
Masaru angrily looked towards Yoshino, but settled down heavily in one of the chairs. Only... it was already occupied by Agumon. He found his face making itself acquaintance to the floor.  
-Aniki, I'm not a chair!  
Masaru blinked, not really sure what had just happened. He settled up and turned his glance towards the ceiling instead.  
-I'm sorry, it's just... Why hasn't he come by to say hello? He should be home by now, shouldn't he? I couldn't get any information from the hospital.  
Yoshino looked at him, a gleeful smile on her lips.  
-Is the great Daimon Masaru-sama perhaps... worried? Is that possible? How can this be?  
-Excuse me for having feelings, unlike someone who is about as emotional as a mushroom!  
-That's quite enough, both of you!  
Masaru and Yoshino seemed to both shrink under the commanders glare. No one talked back to him and got away with it. His glance softened and the room relaxed again.  
-We're all worried about Touma, but internal fighting will not help. He will return when he feels well enough. He has Gaomon to look after him, so we needn't worry too much.  
-Have you talked to him?  
Masaru got up from the floor and turned to face the commander, but no trace of answer was visible on the man's face.  
-I know him, Masaru, I've worked with him for a few years now, as have you. He is smart and wouldn't let Gaomon wander to far off.  
Masaru laughed at the word smart as memories of Touma's latest plan came to him.  
-I wouldn't generally call insulting the mothers of two Meramons "smart", but whatever floats your boat, pops.  
-You must have hit your head during the battle, Masaru. There's no way Touma would ever do something like that.  
Yoshino's voice was still somewhat gleeful. Masaru ignored her and got back to pacing the room.

His held his left hand against the wall, to provide some support. He was steady at his feet, really, it was just... The painkillers made him somewhat sluggish. He clenched his teeth and looked down on his right arm. The cast reached almost all the way up to the shoulder. He hated it. Especially since he was righthanded. Gaomon tried to provide him with some support, but the short digimon couldn't really help much so the wall would have to do.  
-Master, you should return home to rest.  
-Gaomon, I'm fine.  
Except that his chest still hurt. Well, he had broken a few ribs, of course he would be sore. Possible for quite some time. It could have been worse though, he knew that.  
-Well, alright, not fine per se, but... I'm functional, to a certain degree. I just... I miss them.  
Gaomon only nodded and followed his master as they made way down the corridors of the DATS head quarter. Masaru's voice reached them and a small smile played at Touma's lips. Everything was as it should be. They reached the door to the room where it seemed everyone had gathered. For a short while Touma and Gaomon stood in silence and listened to the argument that had flared up inside. It came to a halt when the door opened. Masaru stared at him when he slowly made his way into the room. He seemed to have stopped in the middle of a step. Touma's smile widened. Suddenly the room unfroze and Masaru went up to him. Touma expected a light punch on the shoulder, or a sarcastic remark about being away for so long.  
He did not expect the brunette to do what he did.  
The streetfighter's arms found their way around his thin frame and Touma gasped, from pain and shock and... something he could not decipher for the moment.  
-Touma! I was so worried! You just passed out on me and I haven't seen you since then and everyone is blaming me for what happened and can you please tell them that you actually did what you did so they stop bugging me about hitting my head?  
-Masaru... pain... let go...  
-Ah, sorry!  
Masaru released his grip of Touma and backed away. Gaomon quickly got a chair and Touma fell back into it, breathing heavily.  
-I am happy to see you too, Masaru, but please refrain from crushing me until I've healed, alright?  
Masaru blushed and the room errupted in laughter. Nothing funny had really happened, everyone knew that, but there had been too much tension in the organization ever since Touma was hospitalized and they were glad to finally be able to release it. Masaru had of course been the source of most of the tension.  
-So what was it I did that no one want to accept that I did?  
He looked towards Masaru, still smiling, happy to be back. The brunette took some time before gathering himself, to busy melting when he saw Touma's smile.  
-Well... uhm... What... what you said to them. They don't want to believe me.  
-Oh... that.  
Touma's smile faded.  
-Not one of my brightest moment, I admit. It did serve its purpose though.  
Masaru grunted.  
-I'd have prefered if you didn't get smashed into pulp when trying to save my hide. Really, I can save myself. No need to sacrifice for me.  
-You almost got yourself killed three times before that! Only reason you're still up and running is because I got your sorry ass away from the fire!  
Energy seemed to be coming back to Touma. It was something with the other boy that made him feel more alive, more full of energy. Masaru seemed to get some fire back as well. They continued arguing back and forth for a while, Yoshino sighing in the background.  
-This is the worst...  
Ikuto looked confused back and forth between the two boys and the girl at his side.  
-Why are they fighting? Aren't they happy to see each other?  
He still hadn't really grasped what type of relationship the two older boys had. Not for lack of trying, though. No one really understood what was up with them as they could switch from being the best buddies to the worst enemies within seconds. Yoshino did have a theory, but she hadn't talked with anyone about it yet.  
-They are happy, they just pretend otherwise.  
Agumon seemed to see something she didn't though, because he interupted.  
-But Yoshino, they're smiling, they're just playing around.  
-Master does indeed seem happier than he did earlier today.  
The captain whispered a few words to Touma, before sneaking out of the room to get away from the bickering. Slowly everyone got back to their tasks, Touma and Masaru finally stopping their argument and Yoshino updating Touma on what he had missed. Not once the whole day did the smile leave the lips of either boy.

Touma's left hand danced over the piano when Masaru entered the Nordstein mansion. He stopped to look at the blonde boy, noticing traces of tears on his cheeks. The sound died when Touma noticed he was being watched.  
-It's frustrating, Masaru.  
Masaru didn't say anything, but made his way over to where Touma sat, settling down beside him.  
-I miss playing. It's not the same just playing the chords.  
-Then teach me.  
Touma blinked. Then smiled.  
-Still wouldn't be the same. I appreciate the thought though, but I'm not sure you would enjoy it.  
They sat in silence for a while, Touma fiddling a little with the piano, short notes flying out into the room from time to time, but dying again. Masaru slowly played with the tangents on his side of the piano. Touma coughed discretly to stop him from torturing the instrument. Silence once again, not interupted until Gaomon came bringing some tea to Touma. He looked confused at Masaru.  
-I didn't know you were coming over. If you want to I can prepare a cup of tea to you too.  
Masaru shook his head.  
-Nah, I'm fine. I'm not too fond of tea anyway, I'm more of a coffe-guy.  
-We do have some coffee, I think, Touma interrupted. Gaomon, see to it that our guest gets served the finest brand of coffee we have.  
-Yes, Master.  
Gaomon bowed before making his way back into the kitchen. Touma slowly sipped his tea, only partly aware that Masaru was looking at him.  
-You have several brands of coffee here?  
-Not really.  
Touma smiled, like he had just told a joke. Masaru looked uttery confused.  
-Force of habit. Aristocrats often pretend to seem more aristocrated than they are.  
-Is that even a real word?  
-Probably not.  
The two boys smiled towards each other, before Touma continued their earlier conversation.  
-So, you really want to learn how to play?  
Masaru nodded, not really sure if this would be something he would regret later. When he saw Touma's sad smile he was possitive that he would. But he would go through with it, if it could make Touma happy while he recovered.

Now well-known chords where playing in the Nordstein Mansion as Masaru entered through the front door. He made his way over to the piano-room. Touma didn't move to acknowledge his presence, but Masaru knew the blonde had noticed. Quietly he slid down next to Touma and started playing along, the short part he had managed to learn at least. Occacianally he glanced at Touma and saw the boy smiling. After about twenty minutes they stopped playing. Touma leaned back a bit and Masaru laid his arm around the other boy, so he wouldn't fall off the stool.  
-It does sound a bit better with your help.  
Masaru didn't say anything as Touma seemed to think over something.  
-You know, I don't think I ever played for you.  
Masaru shrugged carefully, not letting his arm drop.  
-I didn't know you played, not before you started teaching me.  
-I didn't really have any interest in learning. But being raised in the Nordstein-family you have to learn. Although dad often accused me of contaminating the piano.  
Touma let out a sigh and Masaru pulled him closer, not really certain what he was doing anymore.  
-Masaru, not being able to partake in the mission you get send on give me lots of time to think.  
-Don't you usually think way to much for your own good? Let the spirit guide you some time!  
Touma ignored Masaru, deep in his own monologue.  
-I worry, Masaru. Everytime you jump head-first into the battle I worry. I wish you would be more careful.  
-I always come out on top, haven't gotten used to that yet?  
-And when we were away on the mission... I did things that can be considered beneath my standard. Masaru, I... there... What I'm trying to say is... I... I...  
He let out a new sigh and they sat in silence for a while, both waiting for Touma to finish.  
-I'm sorry, I can't do this. I don't know what I'm trying to say.  
-Then show me!  
Their eyes met, a blush slowly making its way to Touma's cheeks. He shook his head and went back to playing the piano. Had it been any other person Masaru would have felt offended, but he had learned during their lessons that the piano actually helped Touma relax. He listened as Touma played a couple insecure ackords. A new sigh left the blonde boy and Masaru couldn't help but wonder what had upsetted him.  
-Thanks, Masaru.  
Masaru blinked, stumped and confused. Touma gave a short smile.  
-For being here. No one else has come to see me after work, to see how I'm holding up. Not that I'm blaming them, though. I am occupied most of the time.  
Masaru vaguely understood what he was talking about.  
-How's it going? According to plan?  
Touma laughed. Masaru took in the sound, comparing it to the piano and deciding that Touma's laugh sounded a lot more beautiful than the black instrument in front of them.  
-Yes, it does. We'll probably have the cure finished very soon.  
Sadness filled his eyes and he looked Masaru square in the eye. Masaru found himself getting insecure, his stomach hurting.  
-I... don't know what I will do after that.  
Touma's fingers danced over the piano, not playing, only dancing. Masaru only stared at him, for the first time really taking in the apparence of the other boy, how the sun made his hair shine, how deep his eyes was, how gentle his hands looked. He took hold of the dancing hand, a few unpure notes leaving the piano and Touma groaning when he heard it. Now Masaru knew what he was talking about at least.  
-Touma, you'll always have a place on our team. Hell, our team couldn't stand without you! Sure, I do the best job ever, but I need you there, to.. well... Alright, I admit. I need you to cool me down, so I don't get myself into situations I can't handle.  
Silence. Neither knew what to say. Touma was happy that Gaomon had decided to stay at the head quarter today, and Masaru had left Agumon to entertain Gaomon. Masaru carefully caressed Touma's pale hand. Touma's cheeks had gotten even redder, but neither said anything about it. Suddenly a bell rang through the mansion, to signal that it was getting late. Masaru let go of Touma before getting up, partly startled by the bell and partly startled by the fact that it had gotten so late. His mother would be wondering where he had been. Touma seemed to understand for he ushered Masaru towards the door.  
-I'll see you at the head quarter tomorrow, Masaru. Take care.

Touma's hand played at an imaginary piano while he sat in the chair, staring at the computers in front of him. Masaru was late, as usual, and he was left handling Yoshino by himself. Ikuto had gone away to take care of a few stray digimons that had wandered into the human realm, the captain was probably off doing importantly boring paperwork somewhere and everyone else was somewhere else in the head quarter, doing whatever buisness they had to do.  
-This is the worst.  
-Not even by far. He's been late before, Yoshino, do relax a bit.  
Yoshino let out a sigh before looking at Touma. They hadn't really talked for a while, not that the blonde usually talked a lot with her, but still. She smiled at him.  
-So how are you holding up?  
Touma looked confused for a moment and she gestured towards the cast on his arm. He looked down at it, having gotten quite used to it he didn't give it much thought anymore.  
-They'll be taking it of next week and replacing it with a short arm cast instead. Apparently I heal quite well.  
He smiled, not fully, but it was a small smile at least. Yoshino still had her smile plastered on her face.  
-Sorry we haven't visited you much, we figured you needed what little rest you could get. Come to think of it, eventhough you've been here we haven't seen you much, with most of us running away on missions all of the time. You know, we should have a party!  
Touma's eye twitched. This conversation was moving quickly in a direction he had not foreseen. He would have expected it from Masaru, but the brunette had been strangely quite when it came to holding parties the last month.  
-Where would we hold that party and whatever for?  
-Just for fun. I haven't given it much thought yet. We can have it here, the head quarter is big enough for all of us!  
-And it's certainly the most festive place I can think of!  
If Yoshino heard the sarcastic tone in Touma's voice she didn't show it. Mostly because they were disturbed by another occurance. The door burst open and Masaru and Agumon made their way over to Touma.  
-So, what's this we hear about a party? I'd invite you over to my place, but it doesn't have high enough standards for _some_ of the people in this room.  
He glanced at Touma when he said _some_, Touma had not missed that. His eye twitched again. Were it back to this now?  
-Well, some of us actually like staying healthy and are wise enough to stay away from the dump you call home.  
He turned his back towards Masaru and looked at the computer screen infront of him, ignoring the stinging pain in his stomach. He didn't really see what happened on the screen though, he was to busy processing his thoughts. Unintentionally he started to play airpiano with his left hand again. Suddenly something breathed down his neck and he noticed a tan hand dancing next to his own, filling in with the melody.  
-Sorry, Touma.  
His voice was only a whisper, so that Yoshino couldn't hear. Touma stopped playing, to focus on what the brunette had to say.  
-I was actually referring to Yoshino with my remark.  
Masaru moved back before Touma could answer.  
-Hey, you know what? We can hold the party at Touma's place! It'll be great! I'll tell everyone, Yoshino, you'll get the snack, Touma... Well, never mind, you just relax!  
Touma had no chance to interrupt before Masaru had left the room.  
-Argh, Masaru!  
He sank further down in the chair, to frustrated to think about how he sat.  
-Do ask me before making plans involving me.  
No answer. But he was quite sure he heard Yohino giggle. Never mind that, he'd have to prepare himself mentally for the party that had been forced upon him.  
-Why are we even holding a party in the first place?  
He didn't expect an answer, so he was quite shocked when Yoshino did answer him.  
-Mainly because we like each other so much. But also because we haven't seen you as much as we would have wanted.  
-But I have too much to do to be able to host a party. There are studies to be done, reports to be written, theories to be tested.  
-And also because you need to relax. Aaaand...  
Yoshino gave a mischievous smile and Touma looked at her with fright in his eyes.  
-You'd get a good reason to spend some extra time with Masaru. Isn't that reason enough?  
Touma got up.  
-I've heard enough. I already spend way too much time with him.  
He left the room, leaving a smiling Yoshino behind.  
-Oh, but you so want to spend even more with him.

Masaru showed everyone around the Nordstein mansion. After all, he had been there a lot the last weeks and had learned what all the rooms where, had learned to maneuver through the mountains of stairs and the labyrinths of corridors. Touma was late to the party, but he had left it to Masaru to take care of everything in the meanwhile. Neither of the boys was sure if it was a good idea, but there were little else they could do. The tour ended in the ball room, where food and drinks were waiting for them. Two months ago Masaru would have made his way over to the food the moment he set foot in the room, but today he didn't. Instead he went to the other side of the room. He settled down next to the piano, which they had moved there just the other day after Agumon had managed to set fire to the room it stood in before. Never treat a fire lizard peppery food. At least not in a wooden room. His eyes swept over the others, who happily chattered with each other. Everyone from DATS were there, including the digimons. Even Masaru's family were there, having invited themselves when he wouldn't stop walking around as if he was walking on clouds. His fingers gently touched the piano, not playing. He had gotten quite good, if he was allowed to say it himself. In his mind he repeated all the songs Touma had taught him, his fingers dancing along. First the easy songs, containing only three notes, and no chords. Then the harder ones. Still his fingers only danced, not playing. He still didn't know the chords, Touma took care of those. He wasn't interested in learning anyway. He tried his hands on the hardest song Touma had taught him, now pressing the keys. Hard tones left the piano. It sounded much softer when Touma helped, probably because Touma knew secrets to playing the piano that he hadn't taught Masaru yet. Everyone stopped talking, but Masaru was only vaguely aware of it, too focused on the piano to bother. Eventually the tones became softer, holding out where they should, getting cut off when they were supposed to. The chords helped filling in and he found himself increasing the tempo of the song, finally figuring out how fast it was supposed to play. Then the melody came to a halt, the chords standing by themselves. Masaru had forgotten the rest of the song.  
-Sorry for being late, Masaru.  
Touma didn't lift his gaze as he whispered to Masaru, his focus staying on the piano. Masaru laid a hand on the blonde's shoulder, not wanting to interrupt the dance the other was performing.  
-There was an emergency, so it took some time before I could get in to replace the cast.  
Everyone stared at them, but they couldn't have heard what Touma softly whispered to the brunette, his voice being drown by the song from the piano. Masaru's fingers once again started dancing on top of the keys, as he tried to remember what he was supposed to press.  
-Masaru, I really enjoy playing with you.  
Now it came to him and he started playing along, his other hand still resting on top of Touma's shoulder. He was half aware that the others were still staring, that his mother had that know-it-all smile plastered on her face, that Yoshino looked like she would chew them out about this later, but for the moment he didn't care, content enough with the feeling that was filling him as he and Touma continued the song.  
-I enjoy playing with you too.  
-You think we'll continue later? When I'm able to play by myself? I could teach you the chords if you want.  
-I'm not much of a piano man, truthfully.  
Touma smiled, and had Masaru been able to let his eyes wander from the piano he would have smiled back. The song came to a halt, finally finished. applause filled the room and both boys blushed, finally aware that everyone had been staring at them. Agumon and Yoshino was rushing towards them, almost tackling each other in the process.  
-Aniki, that was wonderful! You're the best, Aniki!  
-I wouldn't be Daimon Masaru-sama if I wasn't!  
Touma laughed softly, but tried to cover it up with a fake cough. Masaru gently punched his shoulder and recieved a small smile in return.  
-How long have you been able to play and why haven't we heard you play before?  
The question was directed towards Masaru, so Touma left it to him to answer. Only, Masaru didn't know what to answer.  
-I... uhm... Well. Have you ever seen a piano at the head quarter?  
A new laugh from Touma, this time not covered up.  
-Aw, Masaru, scared to admit it? I didn't think the great Daimon Masaru-sama was scared of anything!  
-I'm not scared, I just have to think about your reputation as well. If they knew how much time you spent trying to teach me it might disrupt your great genius-reputation!  
Masaru could have sworn that Touma giggled. He wasn't sure if it was a good sign or not. Boys didn't giggle, that was for girls, but on the other hand Touma was raised aristocrately and they followed other rules. At least he was relaxed.  
-No need to worry about that, Masaru. With you as a student I will always come up looking like a prominent teacher, no matter if you actually succeed with the task.  
-Soooo...  
Yoshino had that all-knowing tone in her voice. Both Touma and Masaru shivered under it.  
-You to have been spending a lot of quality time together lately, I take it?  
Touma quickly glanced at his watch.  
-Oh, look at the time! I have guests to entertain.  
He smiled towards Masaru before quickly disappearing to talk to the others, leaving Masaru to handle Yoshino by himself. Which could never be a good idea. When he realized that it was already to late to return. The captain joined his side.  
-That was a very intriguing song. How come you taught him that?  
Touma thought for a moment. He didn't really know. He had no clue what the song really was about, classical music usally worked like that, but the song had spoken to him.  
-I learned it shortly after our first mission together. Somehow it reminds me of him.  
The captain only nodded. Touma thought about the song. It was chasing itself around, sometimes the chords leading the way, sometimes the melody. Sometimes they fought with each other, both trying to be louder than the other, but shortly after they'd go quieter. It reminded him of their relationship. In the end they'd stop fighting, and slowly follow each other in a neverending dance, neither having to out do the other anymore.  
-It's actually supposed to be played by two people, but they'd have their own set of melody. Sometime we might play it in its full glory.  
The captain laid a hand on his shoulder, and he looked up at the slightly taller man.  
-We'll all be looking forward to hear it.  
The captain left his side again, to go talk to one of the butlers. Touma stayed, still looking towards Yoshino and Masaru. He could tell that they were arguing although he had no clue what they could be arguing about. Probably something stupid. He smiled, but almost jumped through the roof when a soft, womanly voice sounded next to him.  
-He likes you a lot, you know.  
Masaru's mother, Sayuri. Touma let out a sigh of relief. The last years of fighting evil (and nonevil) digimons had made him jumpy, he realized.  
-I can tell you like him too. Have you told him?  
-...Are you spying on us?  
She laughed gently.  
-I don't need to. A mother knows these things. Also, he has been walking on clouds ever since he started coming here. I was afraid that his feelings were unanswered, but your smile while you were playing convinced me that they were returned. So, have you talked with him about it?  
Touma shook his head, his gaze still locked on to the brunette. Sayuri simply looked out through the window.  
-Tonight seems like a perfect night to say it.  
She smiled towards him, and he bit his lower lip, uncertain if he would have the guts to.  
-Oh, and please save him from that woman before she chew him up and spit him out again.  
Touma laughed, told her that he had already planned that, before he went back to Masaru's side.

-I thought she would never leave me alone! Why'd you just run out on me like that?  
Touma smiled and leaned down onto the rail of the balcony, his eyes glancing over the garden. Masaru soon joined beside him, trying to figure out what the other boy was looking at. The party had come to an end and almost everyone had left. Masaru and his family were the only ones left at the mansion.  
-I wasn't feeling up to the task of handling her. Sorry about that.  
Masaru patted Touma's shoulder.  
-No worries, I survived.  
They stared out towards the garden in silence for a few minutes, both deep in thoughts.  
-Masaru, I really am thankful about you being here with me these last weeks. I would probably have gone crazy without you there.  
Masaru smiled, a small hint of red visible on his cheeks.  
-I am curious though, why did you do it?  
Touma shifted his eyes so they stared at Masaru instead of the garden. Masaru blushed ferosiously under the other boy's glance.  
-I.. well, friends are supposed to be there for each other.  
-Yes, I know that. It's just that... well... No one else was. And you did so much more than just being there. I'm... I'm very happy that you wanted to keep me company, I just... I want to understand.  
Masaru laughed slightly. Touma would always be Touma. Just as Masaru would always be Masaru.  
-There was no reason. I felt like being with you, and so I came hoping you would accept my presence.  
Masaru felt Touma's casted hand carefully take hold of his left hand. The blonde stared the brunette deeply into his eyes.  
-I enjoyed your company, probably a lot more than I should have. I tried to figure out why, I tried analysing every word we said, every move we made, but I still couldn't figure it out. Your mother beat me to it, she only needed to look at me to understand what it was.  
Touma swallowed nervously, Masaru's eyes were filled with shock. He thought about just dropping the subject, wondered if the brunette would leave once he had said what he was going to say. He decided to risk it.  
-Masaru, I love you. More than I would love a friend.

Touma's eye twitched. Sure, everyone knew how much he loved the brunette, he finally understood how clearly he was showing it, how clearly he had been showing it the last months, maybe even the last year. That still wasn't reason enough to force him to drag Masaru along on whatever important, hard to do missions they found. Masaru's mouth was moving almost at the speed of light and Touma had long sinced stopped listening.  
-Masaru, try to focus, please! This is an important mission!  
-But I have to tell you about yesterday. So, while I was walking home from... You're not listening!  
Touma's eye twitched again. After everything they had been through the brunette still did everything in his power to irritate him.  
-If you keep this up, I'll throw you in the way while keeping my own hide safe!  
-You'd never do that to the great Daimon Masaru-sama!  
-And stop calling yourself that!  
-The girls seem to like it though. Yesterday when I was walking home from training there were at least twenty girls asking me out! I had to turned them down, of course, how would it have looked if I went out with twenty girls at the same time?  
Touma sighed. He was sure that they had already had this conversation. And he fell for the brunettes trap. He cursed himself. Suddenly two tan hands were thrown into his face.  
-Their brests were like THIS big!  
-Argh, Masaru! Try to maintain your focus, will you? This is an important mission and I do not need you screwing it up again! Stay quiet, out of the way, and follow my instructions!  
-Touma, you need to protect that beautiful ass of yours a bit better, something seems to have crawled up it again.  
Touma's eye twitched again. That was it, he had enough.  
-I will not take another word coming from you, Masaru. I've had it up to here with you! I...  
He would have continued his yelling if his lips had not been locked by the other boy's. He found himself getting calmer and all to soon the brunette pulled back.  
-I love it when you get all frustrated at me.  
Touma stared unbelivingly at the other boy. He had planned this. He had... all along... He had just wanted to... Oh, how he wanted to just strangle the other one right there on the spot.  
-See, now you're doing it again, Touma.  
Touma's hand suddenly contacted Masaru's cheek.  
-Alright, Masaru, I get it. Can we please save the sexual harassments until we get home?  
Masaru's arms found their way around Touma's body as he pulled the other boy into a tight hug.  
-Alright, only for you, love.  
Touma smiled softly, sometimes Masaru could be cute, he could give the brunette that at least.  
-The girls were kinda hot though.  
-Argh, Masaru!  
Masaru knew when it was time to run. He heard Touma follow him, his steps lighter than Masaru's, but equally fast. Neither of the two was serious and they both knew that. They both knew they'd end the chase with a kiss. And they both knew that shortly thereafter it would start all over again. Masaru smiled.  
It was just like their song, the one Touma was still trying to teach him, the one they would play together when the moment was right. Masaru had felt it in the song the first time Touma had tried to taught it to him, that the song would end up being theirs. He stopped, and Touma ran into him. He grabbed the blonde and they shared a deep kiss.  
-Let's play it when we get home.  
Touma only smiled.

* * *

I do kinda like how it turned out! Not the best I've produced, but certainly not the worst either. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
